Episode Master List
The following be a complete listing of Rogue Podron episodes, both public and exclusive. Podcast archives can (as of 2/2020) be found both on Far Far Away Radio as well as the Not Saf For WorkNetwork. Season 1 X-Wing: Rogue Squadron. 1-1, Many Bothans Died to Bring Us This Podcast, Episode 001, Introduction 1-2, Murder By Cheekbones, Episode 002, Chapters 1-4 1-3, #NotAllPilots, Episode 003, Chapters 5-8 1-4, X-Wing Lost Stars, Episode 004, Chapters 9-12 1-5, Nightmares of Winking Emtrey, Episode #005, Chapters 13-16 1-6, Sassy Wedge Salad, Episode #006, Chapters 17-20 1-7, Cray-cray Kre-fey, Episode #007, Chapters 21-25 1-8, We Are Not Space Pilots, Episode #008, Chapters 26-31 1-9, Is That A Sarlacc In Your Belly Or Are You Just Happy To See Me?, Episode #009, Chapters 32-epilogue 1-10, State of the Podron 1, Episode #010, Recap Season 2 X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble 2-1, YOLO Iolo, Episode #011, Poe Dameron Short Story 2-2, Pas Out, Episode #012, Chapters 1-4 2-3, When You Go To Hoth You Need To Wear Pants, Episode #013, Chapters 5-9 2-4, Moff So Fancy, Episode #014, Chapters 10-13 2-5, Erisi's J-Lo-at-the-Grammy's Aesthetic, Episode #015, Chapters 14-17 2-6, Getting Appropriately Weird In The Underbelly Of A Hutt, Episode #016, Chapters 18-20 2-7, Rated R for Excessive Naps, Episode #017, Chapters 22-26 2-8, Dr. Corran's Love Center Now Accepting New Clients, Episode #018, Chapters 27-32 2-9, Emtrey and Tycho's Excellent Adventure, Episode #019, Chapters 33-37 2-10, Don't Tell Me "Don't Tell Me The Odds" aka We've Gone Too Far, Episode #020, Chapters 38-42 2-11, Episode Title Censored, Episode #021, Chapters 43-Epilogue 2-12, State of the Podron 2, Episode #022, Recap Season 3 X-Wing: The Krytos Trap. 3-0, Rogue One Trailer and Poe Dameron Comic, Episode # 023, 3-1, Nobody Puts Kitten In A Loorner, Episode #024, Chapters 1-4 3-2, One Wing To Rule Them All, Episode #025, Chapters 5-9 3-3, EGG, Episode #026, Chapters 10-12 3-4, Party Like You're Telling The Truth, Episode #027, Chapters 13-20 3-5, Lovestalin' Like a Bothan, Episode #028, Chapters 21-31 3-6, Roasted Corn, Episode #029, Chapters 32-end 3-7, State of the Podron 3, Episode #030, Recap Season 4 X-Wing: The Bacta War . 4-1, BB-8 Murder Bot, Episode #031, Poe Dameron Comics 4-6 4-2, The SUPER SRAMATIC Bacta War, Episode #032, Chapters 1-6 4-3, Jabba the Huff Darklighter and the Country Tatooine Jamboree (with special guest appearances by Elscol, Sixtus, and a Hot Fish), Episode #033, Chapters 7-12 4-4, Bro, Episode #034, Chapters 13-18 4-5, Corranfic, Episode #035, Chapters 19-24 4-6, That's So Bodhi!, Episode #036, Chapters 25-29 4-7, Perishing The Thought, Episode #037, Chapters 30-36 4-8, Rub-a-dub-dub Ackbar In A Tub, Episode #038, Chapters 37-End 4-9, State of the Podron 4, Episode #039, Recap Season 5 X-Wing: Wraith Squadron. 5-1, name, Episode #040, Poe Dameron issue 7-10 5-2, name, Episode #041, Chapters 5-3, name, Episode #042, Chapters 5-4, name, Episode #043, Chapters 5-5, name, Episode #044, Chapters 5-6, name, Episode #045, Chapters 5-7, name, Episode #046, Chapters 5-8, name, Episode #047, Chapters 5-9, name, Episode #048, Chapters 5-10, name, Episode #049, Chapters 5-11, name, Episode #050, Chapters 5-12, name, Episode #051, Chapters - Season 6 X-Wing: Iron Fist. - 6-1, name, Episode #000 6-2, name, Episode #000 6-3, name, Episode #000 6-4, name, Episode #000 6-5, name, Episode #000 6-6, name, Episode #000 6-7, name, Episode #000 6-8, name, Episode #000 6-9, name, Episode #000 6-10, name, Episode #000 6-11, name, Episode #000 6-12, name, Episode #000 - Season 7 -X-Wing: The Solo Command. - 7-1, name, Episode #000 7-2, name, Episode #000 7-3, name, Episode #000 7-4, name, Episode #000 7-5, name, Episode #000 7-6, name, Episode #000 7-7, name, Episode #000 7-8, name, Episode #000 7-9, name, Episode #000 7-10, name, Episode #000 7-11, name, Episode #000 7-12, name, Episode #000 - Season 8 -X-Wing: Isard's Revenge. 8-1, name, Episode #000 8-2, name, Episode #000 8-3, name, Episode #000 8-4, name, Episode #000 8-5, name, Episode #000 8-6, name, Episode #000 8-7, name, Episode #000 8-8, name, Episode #000 8-9, name, Episode #000 8-10, name, Episode #000 8-11, name, Episode #000 8-12, Sheev's All That, Episode #000- - Season 9 -The Courtship of Princess Leia 9-1, name, Episode #000 9-2, name, Episode #000 9-3, name, Episode #000 9-4, name, Episode #000 9-5, name, Episode #000 9-6, name, Episode #000 9-7, name, Episode #000 9-8, name, Episode #000 9-9, name, Episode #000 9-10, name, Episode #000 9-11, name, Episode #000 9-12, name, Episode #000 - Season 10 I, Jedi 10-1, Rogue Pod-Done?, Episode 80 10-2, Wet Hot American Tomer, Episode 81 10-3, Clanking My Kyppers, Episode 82 10-4, A Great Dismerbance In The Force, Episode 83 10-5, What the Blazes, Episode 84 10-6, I, Horse Girl, Episode 85 10-7, Naytch Her Spock It, Episode 86 Season 11 X-Wing: Starfighters of Adumar 11-0, To All the Widows... , Episode 87 11-1, You Will Also Be My Boo , Episode 88 11-2, Starfighters of Chadumar , Episode 89 11-3, Donuts and Ding Dongs , Episode 90 11-4, New Bone, Who Dis? , Episode 91 11-5, Wet Hot American Tomer, Episode 92 11-6, Rogue Pod-Done?, Episode 93 Season 12 The New Era Begins 12-0, The Phantom Menace Commentary with the Skyhoppers (aka Fun Feet Facts!) , Episode 94 12-1, Back In The Yaddle Again , Episode 95 12-2, Rose Before Bros , Episode 96 12-3, There Is Another Skywalker , Episode 97 12-4, Ziro Tolerance , Episode 98 12-5, Chicken , Episode 99 Season 13 The ABCs of SWCC. 13-0, What to expect when you're expecting (to listen to Rogue Podron), Episode 100 13-1, Live at SWCC: Attack of the Bones, Episode 101 13-2, Getting Existential in the underbelly of the Bean, Episode 102 13-3, If you liked it then you shoulda slapped a wig on it, Episode 103 13-4, Attack of the Clones commentary with the Skyhoppers (aka Slightly Smoother Sebulba) , Episode 104 13-5, Dooku or Dooku Not, There is no Tyrannus, Episode 105 13-6, Pika Pew Pew Pew! , Episode 106 13-7, .The ITO crowd, Episode 107 13-8, Duck, Duck, Kairos , Episode 108 13-9, The Nath Less Travelled (Like and Subscribe!), Episode 109 13-10, The State of Alpha-Squadron, Episode 110 13-11, The One Down Under, Episode 111 Season 14 Downward Spiral to The Rise of Skywalker 14-0, Floss Mas, Episode 112 - Revenge of the Sith commentary with Skyhoppers 14-1, Double Bladed Tennis Racket, Episode 113, 14-2, Jyn and Ton-ic, Episode 114 14-3, Trailer Tubbies, Episode 115 14-4, Baze It, Episode 116 14-5, Rotten Baby Podron, Episode 117 14-6, Death Podron, Episode 120 14-7, The Ties That Bind, Episode 119 14-8, The Monkey's Klaud , Episode 120 14-9, FFARRATROSSS, Episode 121 Season 15 The Post TROS, non-Podralorian era begins. AKA Crystal Stardron 15-0a, Rogue Klaudron , Episode 122 15-0b, Putting the Pal in Palpatine , Episode 123 15-1, That's MISTER Loins To You , Episode 124 15-2, Spoogley Eyed , Episode 125 15-3, - , Episode 126 15-4, - , Episode 127 Spinoff Shows The Podralorian Patreon Exclusive Episodes Benjamin Franklin and Bobbing For Nipples (patreon link) Category:Episodes Category:List Category:Master